Uprising
by MlleX
Summary: La grande guerre est terminée, le monde est plongé dans un chaos irréel. La vie, la mort, plus rien n'a de sens. Dans les prisons, les villes, les palais. Sur la mer, sur terre et dans les airs. Plus personne n'est en sécurité. Mais alors que la plupart des Homme se contentent de se cacher comme des animaux, certains auront le courage de se révolter.
1. Le prisonnier, le fou et le macchabé

_Bonjour tout de monde,_

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue cette nuit, alors que je rêvais –d'une manière très tordue, je vous le concède- de la fin de notre monde, j'ai basculé dans celui de One Piece. Et le scénario suivant m'est apparu. Cette histoire ne se présentera pas sous la forme de chapitres qui se suivent, mais plutôt comme plusieurs Drabble ayant un rapport avec l'idée de la fic. Le but étant de montrer autre chose que ce que nous a montré Oda dans les courts passages « pendant ces deux ans ». Donc je montrerais aussi bien des moments sur des îles inventés que sur les navires de pirates connus, ou encore dans le camp des marines. Ce sera assez vague, comme vous pouvez le constater. 

_Comme toujours, One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Le texte est de moi._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Le prisonnier, le fou et le macchabé_

_Prison d'Impel-Down, troisième cercle._

Un cri strident résonna à travers les longs couloirs de l'étage. Encore un que l'on emmenait à la salle des tortures. Encore un qui reviendrait à moitié mort, couvert de sang, suppliant son bourreau de lui ôter la vie. Les prisonniers avaient tellement l'habitude de cette sinistre mélodie qu'ils n'y faisaient même plus attention. L'odeur de sang avait imprégné les murs, la chaleur étouffante qui remontait du niveau quatre rendait l'air irrespirable. Mais le pire restait la faim. Cet étage ne portait pas le nom d'_enfer de la faim_ pour rien, les personnes enfermés ici n'étaient nourris qu'une fois par mois. Un autre cri retenti.

« Mais il va pas la fermer celui-là… » marmonna un homme dans une petite cellule.

La peur, la violence, la faim, la souffrance, la mort. Tel était le quotidien des hommes qui purgeaient leur peine au sein du troisième cercle. Les conditions de vie de la prison étaient encore plus drastiques depuis la grande évasion. Les prisonniers qui avaient été rattrapé où les participants à la grande guerre qui avaient survécu étaient torturés à mort.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir gigantesque. Les deux gardiens, le visage fermé, ramenaient le pauvre homme qu'ils avaient « questionné » pendant des heures. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule rouillée, un grincement lugubre s'échappa des gons usés par le temps. Les deux soldats jetèrent sans ménagement le prisonnier dans la geôle déjà bien pleine et refermèrent la porte à double tour. Sans un regard, ils tournèrent les talons.

L'homme gisait sur le sol, le dos meurtrit par les nombreux coups de fouet, le visage ensanglanté, les yeux à demi clos. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres ou un peu de sang avait séché. Les criminels déjà présents dans la cellule le regardaient avec convoitise. Dans cet endroit, les hommes ne se voiyaient plus comme des êtres humains mais comme des bêtes. Prêts à tout pour se nourrir, même à dévorer un des leurs.

Au fond de la cellule, un vieillard avait les mains liées par les chaines épaisses. Ses poignets trop maigres témoignaient des mois de famines qu'il avait endurées, ses yeux vitreux auraient fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais le plus dérangeant restait le sourire fou qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se leva, contempla le presque-mort et s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Ses genoux dont on voyait les os, se posant à quelques centimètres du visage du torturé.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Un autre cri d'agonie glissa doucement de la gorge de l'homme. Le sourire du fou d'agrandit.

« As-tu fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? » s'enquit derechef le vieillard.

Avec difficulté, le condamné secouât négativement la tête, une grimace de douleur apparaissant sur son visage.

« Alors, tu mourras » répondit le vieux, avant d'éclater de rire et de retourner dans son coin.

Un homme, assis en tailleur conte le mur le plus éclairé dévisageât l'ancien.

« Vieux fou, tu crèveras avant nous-tous » grogna sèchement le prisonnier.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, son visage n'était pas abimé, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage de la dureté. Comme s'il avait connu pire.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? répliqua le vieillard, lui lançant un regard lubrique.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Personne ne discutait à Impel-Down. Les prisonniers étaient trop occupé à mourir où à agoniser de faim ou de douleur pour parler. Et pourtant, chacun avait une histoire bien particulière. Smett, celui qui parlait au fou, était un ancien de l'équipage de Squardo. Il avait été blessé et capturé à la fin de la guerre. Au lieu de tuer les prisonniers, Akainu avait ordonné malsainement qu'on les enferme et les tortures pour avoir des informations. L'homme qui était en train de rendre son dernier souffle sur le sol dur et bouillant de la geôle se nommait Kaï, il avait déserté peu avant la grande guerre pour rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. Quand la marine l'avait attrapé en pleine tentative de fuite il avait été arrêté et jeter en prison. Elle était belle, la justice.

Dans un dernier murmure, il prononça le nom des deux femmes de sa vie, puis ferma les yeux, attendant la délivrance. La vie quittant doucement son corps, lui offrant un repos bien mérité. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, son visage se détendit, et son âme s'apaisa.

« Il a clamsé ? demanda un grand blond un visage dur.

- Il semblerait, répondit Smett.

- On en fait quoi ? On l'bouffe ? questionna un barbu.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à manger. » répliqua un autre.

Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule. C'était la loi de la nature, manger, ou être mangé.

La bataille de Marineford était finie depuis cinq mois, et le monde sombrait déjà dans un chaos apocalyptique. Le mal et le bien ne signifiaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de gentils ou de méchants, plus de pirates et de soldats. Rien que des hommes, blessés, meurtris, fous et apeurés. Une seule chose comptait dorénavant : survivre.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai grandement besoin de votre avis, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce style d'écrit. J'ai plus l'habitude d'écrires des histoires moins sombre. Ce texte est celui qui aura le moins de rapport avec une quelconque révolte. C'est simplement pour restructurer le contexte, expliquer quelques petites choses. Merci d'être passé, j'essayerais de poster la suite le plus vite possible.


	2. La reine, les tambours et la rébellion d

_"Surtout, soyez toujours cappable de ressentir au plus profond de votre coeur n'importe quelle injustice commise contre n'importe qui, où qu'il soit dans le monde. C'est la plus belle qualité d'un révolutionnaire." -Ernesto Che Guevara-_

* * *

_La reine, les tambours et la rébellion d'un peuple_

_Royaume de Cora, South-Blue._

Un homme courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs déserts du palais. Les murs, aux couleurs vives et étincelantes lui donnaient le tournis, le sol, semblait se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse affolante. Enfin, il arriva devant la grande porte de métal, et, ne prenant même pas le temps de frapper, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Votre altesse, nous sommes envahis ! » s'écria-t-il.

La reine, était assise sur une chaise, devant sa commode, occupée à nettoyer une tâche tenace sur le bois blanc. Elle avait la trentaine, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et rassemblés en un chignon haut, laissant quelques mèches dépasser. Une couronne fine en or était simplement posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Son visage était sévère, comme si elle venait à l'instant d'enguirlander un enfant. Sa longue robe pourpre se défroissa quand elle se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de son intendant.

« Nous sommes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Envahis ! répéta l'homme, pris de panique.

- Calmez-vous voyons, c'est insensé. »

Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, la peur l'envahissant petit à petit.

« En ville… la fête… peuple… musique… soldats… mort… balbutia l'intendant général du palais.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien mon ami, lâcha la souveraine.

- Pendant la fête du printemps, qui se déroule en ville, le peuple vient d'être stoppé dans ses festivités par des soldats. Ils prétendent récupérer le pouvoir sur notre île, et en faire une province du gouvernement mondial. » dit-il plus lentement.

Les sourcils de la reine se froncèrent, et elle dépassa à la hâte son employé. Le bruit des talons claquants sur les dalles froides du sol résonnait dans tout le palais. Elle espérait, du plus profond de son âme, que son intendant avait exagéré la chose. Si les soldats se mettaient à attaquer les civils où allait le monde.

Tout en traversant l'immense demeure, elle se remémora les évènements qui étaient survenus précédemment. La défaite des pirates de Barbe Blanche, la soudaine mégalomanie de la marine, le chaos mondial, la révolte étouffée de l'île de Shaunda, sur North-Blue. Les habitants, oppressé par un général tortionnaire avaient pris les armes pour mettre feu à la base. Les soldats les avaient tous massacrés, jusqu'à la dernière femme, au dernier enfant.

Maintenant dans les ruelles escarpées de la citadelle, la reine suivait la direction du centre-ville. Les murs étaient propres, le sol lisse, une odeur de fleur de printemps flottait dans l'air. Leur île n'avait rien d'un repère de criminel. Un cri résonna à travers les rues de la ville. Elle pressa le pas, cherchant la provenance de cet appel. La souveraine arriva enfin à la grande place de la cité. Celle-ci était remplie de civils, encerclé par des hommes en uniformes, les pointant de leurs fusils. Le cœur de la femme eut un raté. Son peuple fêtait l'arrivée du printemps, de nombreux tambours étaient disposés sur le sol, ils avaient été interrompu en plein milieu de l'ouverture musicale.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Reine Marina, impératrice des îles Cora ? demanda un haut-gradé.

- C'est moi, reconnu la blonde.

- Votre royaume fait maintenant parti du gouverna de la justice mondiale. Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur ces terres, elles appartiennent au gouvernement » expliqua l'homme.

Le regard de la souveraine s'assombri, il devint froid, elle avança un peu plus afin d'être au centre de la place. Les citoyens étaient derrière elle, regardant la scène d'un air méfiant.

« Partez immédiatement de mon île, ordonna-t-elle.

- Ca ne va pas être possible, madame » énonça le marine.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se plaçant juste devant le soldat, plantant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Le vent souffla dans les cheveux de la blonde, agitant les quelques mèches qui dépassaient de son chignon.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tant que je serais en vie, vous ne toucherez ni à cette île, ni à ses habitants, dit-elle sèchement.

- On va remédier à ça alors » répondit le soldat, pointant son arme sur la reine.

La réaction dans la foule fut immédiate, les enfants et les femmes crièrent, les hommes avancèrent d'un pas, prêt à se battre si nécessaire. La blonde tourna la tête et offrit un sourire réconfortant à son peuple, avant de revenir contempler le visage dur de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me tuer, massacrer mon peuple et étouffer l'affaire ? tenta-t-elle.

- Si vous ne vous soumettez pas, c'est une option, répliqua l'officier.

- Elle est belle, la justice » cracha l'impératrice.

Tous les habitants réagirent à l'affront, mais pas de la manière dont la marine s'attendait. Sans violence, sans armes. Chacun se munit d'un grand tambour, de deux baguettes et une mélodie tribale débutât. Ils tapaient fort sur les instruments, se révoltant silencieusement, apportant leur soutien à leur souveraine. Les percussions créèrent une mélodie envoutante qui s'envolait jusqu'au ciel. Les enfants fredonnaient un chant typique de l'île, se prenant les mains, formant une chaine humaine. La reine embrassa son peuple du regard, et au moment où elle voulut revenir vers les soldats, un coup de feu retentit.

En plein cœur de South-Blue, sur la place centrale de l'île de Cora, sur les pavés, le corps sans vie de l'impératrice se vidait de son sang. Les tambours s'arrêtèrent brutalement, les habitants étaient estomaqués, choqués par cet accès de violence. Sur le sol de la place de la citadelle, une reine venait de donner sa vie pour son peuple, pour ses convictions.

Les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur la foule, laissant le choix aux citoyens. A ce moment l'intendant arriva en courant et se posta devant eux. Il était essoufflé, une douleur muette se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il regardait avec tristesse sa défunte reine.

« Tuez-moi, mais ne leur faite pas de mal ! » cria-t-il.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi devenir bouclier humain alors qu'il aurait pu rester cacher au palais et attendre la fin du massacre.

« C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers le peuple et d'ajouter : Survivez, c'est ce qu'elle aurait vu. Survivez, et profitez, rendez-lui hommage. Survivez, pour que dans vos yeux, brillent toujours la flamme de la reine de Cora. »

Le lendemain, dans les journaux, pas un article, pas une phrase ne faisait référence à l'incident de la veille. Le sacrifice de la souveraine Marina, était resté vain.

_Encore une révolte, encore des morts, encore un début de révolution._

* * *

_Voilà le numéro deux, beaucoup plus réaliste que le premier celon moi. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore arrivée au message d'espoir, mais pas de panique ça vient ^^_

Merci d'être passé.


	3. Le chef, la mort et l'enfant

_"Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir." Simone de Beauvoir_

* * *

_Le chef, la mort et l'enfant_

_Baltigo, quelque part dans ce vaste monde._

Dans une pièce remplie de cartes maritimes et terrestres, un homme réfléchissait en silence. Monkey D. Dragon, chef des révolutionnaires, cherchait un plan. Les murs en roches de la forteresse, et le manque de fenêtre assombrissaient la salle, feutrant la lumière, dupliquant la tension. Son esprit cherchait encore et encore, une faille dans le camp ennemi, une lueur d'espoir pour motiver les troupes. Rien. Tant pis, il devrait faire comme au bon vieux temps, se débrouiller avec son talent d'orateur. Calmement, il se dirigeât vers la sortie, et descendit un grand escalier.

Baltigo, forteresse impénétrable, introuvable et imprenable. Le secret ? Baltigo n'était nul-part sur cette terre, car elle était sous terre. Creusée à même la roche, par le même homme qui avait construit le cinquième cercle et demi d'Impel-Down. La citadelle était composée de six niveaux, comme une réplique de la prison maudite. Dragon se dirigeait actuellement vers le cercle six, là où se trouvait la grande court où se rassemblaient tous les révolutionnaires pour les grandes conférences. Enfin, il entendit le bruit caractéristique des discussions bruyantes entre les milliers de personnes. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois qui menait au balcon.

Le spectacle était toujours aussi impressionnant, même après autant d'années. Devant lui, sous le balcon en hauteur, la cour était remplie de centaines de milliers de révolutionnaires. Au moment où le chef apparut, les discussions cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait essentiellement des représentants des différents groupes de l'organisation. De grosses lumières étaient installées aux coins de la cavité pour apporter un peu de lumière, mais malgré tout, il y faisait toujours très sombre. Une odeur de terre y régnait toujours, et après plusieurs jours de pluie, de la boue s'agglutinait au plafond, et tombait par endroits.

Dragon s'éclaircit la gorge. Cette fois, comme tous les autres discours qu'il avait faits, il devait être convainquant, rassurant. Il devait motiver ses hommes, leur donner confiance en leur réussite.

« Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il. Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est pour être informé de la mission de demain. Vous êtes sans doute au courant de la demande d'aide qu'une certaine île nous a envoyée. Nous répondrons positivement à leur appel, comme vous vous en doutez. Demain, tous les bateaux disponibles partiront en direction de cette île, qui a décidée d'affronter les soldats. Demain, nous nous opposerons une fois de plus à la tyrannie du Gouvernement de ce monde. Demain, nous nous révolterons. »

Le menton levé, le dos droit, et une expression fière sur le visage, Monkey D. Dragon savait comment réveiller la flamme de ses hommes. Les révolutionnaires levèrent leurs poings dans un même mouvement d'acclamation, criant des « ouais », « aller » et autres mots exclamatifs, montrant leur accord. La salle était en pleine explosion, chacun savait que la bataille serait rude, mais qu'elle en valait la peine.

Un sourire fin fendit les lèvres du guerrier, faisant apparaître deux petites fossettes au coin de ses joues.

~o~

Les navires de la flotte révolutionnaire avançaient à vive allure sur la mer diabolique du nouveau monde. Les vagues se fendants violement sur leur passage, toute voile dehors. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se démarquait sur le pont, le vent faisait onduler les pants du vêtement. Quand une bourrasque frappa de plein fouet le bateau, le visage de l'homme se découvrit un peu.

Regardant l'océan, Dragon réfléchissait à la bataille qu'ils allaient mener. Ils étaient six navires de la flotte révolutionnaire pour cette mission, ce serait, normalement, largement suffisant. Les villageois étaient sûrement nombreux, déterminés, et un seul petit coup de pouce de la part des dirigeants de la révolution allait mettre le feu aux poudres.

Mais même s'il était convaincu d'aider un peuple en le libérant de la tyrannie de son gouvernement, Monkey D. Dragon n'appelait pas cela une révolution. Ceci, était une révolte. Une nation qui se soulève contre l'oppresseur, rien de plus. Pour qu'une vrai révolution soit en marche, il fallait qu'elle soit mondiale, que tous les pays, toutes les patries, se battent ensemble, unis, pour mettre fin à ces nombreux siècle de dictature. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être celui qui permettrait cette libération, mais s'il pouvait y contribuer, en dirigeant le mouvement, il le ferait.

~o~

Enfin, l'île était en vue. Trois jours de navigation pour atteindre ce royaume lointain, contournant les courants, déviant les ouragans et évitant les vagues monstrueuse de cette mer puissante. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette île, qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de visiter en mission, et qui était pleine de couleurs, de joies, de vies, de rires et de chants, n'avait plus le même aspect. Une étrange fumée noirâtre flottait au-dessus de la terre, le soleil ne donnait plus sa lumière, la musique n'était plus audible, les couleurs n'existaient plus. Même de loin, chacun remarquait que l'île était transformée.

Les navires se rapprochèrent, lentement. Et c'est lorsqu'ils accostèrent, que Dragon comprit ce qui avait changé. Les murs et les maisons étaient devenus poussière, les ruelles pavées et colorées étaient devenues un chemin sinistre et noir. Un vent glacial balayait les restes du paysage. La vie semblait avoir quitté les lieux, ils étaient tous silencieux. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot devant le paysage lugubre qu'ils observaient. On entendait juste le son du vent : les oiseaux étaient tous morts, il n'y avait plus aucun arbre, le doux son du vent jouant avec le feuillage n'était que souvenir, plus d'enfants qui jouaient, plus de vieillards qui braillent, il n'y avait plus rien…. C'était le calme plat. Le royaume du silence… Seul le bruit des respirations coupait ce silence presque étouffant.

Les yeux de Dragon papillonnèrent sur les restes de la ville. Au milieu des cendres, des décombres et des ruines, un panneau flambant neuf. Sur le grand bout de bois planté dans le sol, l'emblème de la marine et du gouvernement mondial était inscrits. Le chef révolutionnaire s'approcha lentement, son par-dessus trainant doucement sur le sol au rythme de ses pas. Une fois devant l'écriteau, il lut à voix haute.

« Pour acte de trahison, de résistance ainsi que de non soumission au gouvernement mondial. Le conseil déclare le royaume de Cora, détruit. » énonça le chef.

Un homme à l'allure étrange, s'approcha à son tour. Il était entièrement habillé en cuir marron, avait des cours cheveux jaunes, un carquois attaché dans le dos ainsi qu'un arc dans les mains.

« Un Buster-call… murmura-t-il.

- Il semble bien, répondit Dragon.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Marina ne s'est surement pas laissée abdiquée, et son peuple l'a suivie » éluda son vis-à-vis.

Le silence récupéra ses droits. L'horreur à l'état pur, un peuple, une île et un royaume venaient d'être massacrés sans aucune raison valable. Le gouvernement ne lésinait plus sur les génocides, prenant presque plaisir à exterminer tous ceux qui avaient le malheur –ou la folie- de se mettre en travers de leur route.

« Cherchez les survivants » hurla Dragon.

~o~

Durant des heures, les révolutionnaires avaient fouillés l'île de fond en comble. Ils avaient soulevés les décombres, cherchés un bruit, un signe de vie. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, un son attira l'attention du chef. Un cri semblait venir des profondeurs de la terre. Tous se stoppèrent, écoutant, cherchant la source de ce bruit. Alors que Dragon cherchait au même titre que ses hommes, il marcha sur un bout de bois qui sonnait bizarrement creux. Il tapa son pied contre le sol. Encore creux. Alors il se mit à genoux, et tenta de soulever la planche.

Des exclamations d'étonnement se firent entendre. Sous la latte, une trappe secrète avait-été aménagée. Le cri venait de l'intérieur, et Monkey D. Dragon ne tarda pas à descendre. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un bébé hurlant dans les bras. L'enfant était couvert de saleté, enveloppé dans une couverture rosée.

« Dragon, il est le seul survivant, déduit l'homme à la chevelure jaune.

- Elle, il me semble que c'est une petite fille, rectifia un homme qui tenait une épée dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda l'archer.

Le chef embrassa du regard la petite chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'enfant avait les cheveux d'un blond dorée, deux grands yeux couleur jade et une peau clair. Le physique typique des habitants du royaume. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle offrit un immense sourire au révolutionnaire et tendit ses petites mains vers lui.

« La ramener à Baltigo, les infirmières s'occuperont d'elle, informa Dragon.

- Cette petite va avoir besoin d'un nom » intervint un des révolutionnaires.

Elle avait besoin d'un nom qui évoquerait son passé. Un nom qu'elle pourrait porter en tant que dernière survivante du massacre de son île, pour que plus tard, quand on lui racontera son histoire, elle soit fière d'être celle qui a survécu. De nouveau, il planta son regard dans les pupilles émeraude de l'enfant.

« Cora » dit simplement le chef.

De retour à la forteresse de Baltigo, Dragon confia l'enfant aux soigneuses afin qu'elles s'occupent d'elle. La petite reprit des forces, et fut hors de danger. Cora, la survivante, restait une lueur d'espoir, dans un monde sombrant peu à peu dans la noirceur.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fausse notes avec Dragon. Un petit avis les enfants ?

Bonne journée.


End file.
